A loudspeaker in the context of the present application is an electroacoustic transducer that produces sound in response to an electrical audio signal input. Originally, non-electrical loudspeakers were developed as accessories to telephone systems. Today, electronic amplification for applications such as audible communication and enjoyment of music has made loudspeakers ubiquitous.
A common form of loudspeaker uses a diaphragm (such as, for example, a paper cone) supporting a voice coil electromagnet acting on a permanent magnet. Based on the application of the loudspeaker, different parameters may be selected for the design of the loudspeaker. For instance, the frequency response of sound produced by a loudspeaker may depend on the shape, size, and rigidity of the diaphragm, and efficiency of the voice coil electromagnet, among other factors. Accordingly, the diaphragm and voice coil electromagnet may be selected based on a desired frequency response of the loudspeaker. In some cases, for improved reproduction of sound covering a wide frequency range, multiple loudspeakers may be used collectively, each configured to optimally reproduce different frequency sub-ranges within the wide frequency range.
As applications of loudspeakers continue to broaden, different loudspeakers designed for particular applications continue to be developed.